Leap of Time-rewrite
by CasterLovingCrazy
Summary: This is a rewrite of my previous story Leap Of Time. Phineas and Isabella thought that life would be good. However, they're soon thrust into a world of espionage, time travel and drug gangs, all to stop the destruction of their home. Will they succeed? Read on to find out. Much better than it sounds. Phinbella and character death.
1. The Call At Night

After a long hiatus, I've returned. I will try to finish off a story I abandoned halfway first. This is a rewrite of that story. Hope u like it.

Juarez, Mexico  
9.37pm

The streets of Mexico always stink of sweat, blood and death. A city with a population of more than 1.3 million, the streets were cramped with people rushing to and for from work and home. Not that there was much work in the area, the second most dangerous place in the world. In a city this big, you could die and no one will know. The streets were littered with rotting corpses. There were so many of them that the local garbage disposal had given up getting rid of them. It resulted in the streets being littered with rotting corpses. Sometimes, when the stench got too unbearable, people would just pick up the bodies and bury them somewhere. But that was only once every 6 months.

In a meantime, the stench never went away, and as more and more people were killed, the number of bodies continually increased.

The woman ignored all of these as she fought her way through the ever-growing crowd. Pushing past an old lady with a quick 'disculpa', the woman continued forward, desperate for a phone. She needed to be quick. Her disappearance will have been noted by now, and someone will definitely be after her.

Passing the corpse of a young baby in its mother's arm in an alleyway, she felt sick. It's body was riddled was bullet holes and its mother was bloody all over.

Worse, hanging above the two was another person, hung by his neck. His face was completely bloodied, and he had an eye missing. Ravens were still pecking at his corpse.

The scene made her sick. She had seen people coming into the building she worked in before. Some had never come out.

This was what her employers did to people who defied them.

They do this all the time, there's nothing to be sick about, she thought.

Still, she could not resist sending a silent prayer to God for the baby, hoping that his soul found paradise.

Yeah, and if you continue this way, people are going to do the same over your corpse!

As she continued on her way, she looked all around her, trying to glimpse if anyone followed her. Though there was no one, she was wary, and continued watching her back.

She needed just one person.

25 year old Jose Santa Maria was considered a treasure to the people who employed her. Still, they wouldn't hesitate to kill her. The price of her- and the deadly information she held- made here a target.

She had to get out of the area quickly. She had a feeling someone was after her, and though she could not see them, she expected to feel a bucket between her shoulder blades soon.

The Smith and Wesson .23 calibre pistol in her stockings did little to comfort her. She was proficient in weaponry, one aspect that her employers liked. But there were others who were better, others who belonged to her employers.

She had seen them on the firing range. They never missed.

And if she met one of them, she knew she will die.

Finally, she reached a pay phone booth. Looking around, she entered the booth.

She knew she would die eventually. But the information she carried had to be passed on to the one man who could help her.

Dialling the number, she waited.

"This is the Illinois operator. Whom do you wish to speak to?"

She gave the operator the name of the person. There was a pause, then the operator said, "Please hold while we transfer your call."

After a nail biting 30 seconds, the recipient answered.

"Phineas Flynn here. To whom am I speaking to?"

She took a deep breath.

"Mr. Flynn? Listen carefully. I am about to tell you about a conspiracy that you are involved in."

That's it for this chapter! Now, if any of you are Mexicans and feel insulted by this, I sincerely apologise for it. I like Mexico(though I never been there) and hope that it prospers.


	2. Who Are You?

corrina_teo

Chapter 2

Phineas Flynn never imagined that he would soon become a worldwide sensation.

"All I ever wanted to do was to make summer fun and help people enjoy their lives. I never wanted to be famous" is his trademark statement when asked why he invented stuff.

Yet, at 15, he was already in line to claim the Nobel Prize, held the world record for the longest and fastest roller coaster ride, and was mentioned everywhere, from magazines to newspapers. He even had his own brand of toilet paper!

It had all started at 14, when his inventions were made public by someone. Soon after, people started visiting his home, interviewing him, trying to dissect his brain. He was voted Person of the Year by Time Magazine, and was asking to patent some of his inventions.

At 14, he was as famous and as rich as most people dreamed of.

Using the money he got, Phineas used his money to help people, rather than use the money for his own needs. His Earth Rover helped people in disaster zones, his vaccines for deadly illnesses like AIDS helping people fight deadly diseases, and his 222km/h roller coaster ride helped bring joy to people.

Yet, these things could not compare to the pleasure he got from one person.

His fiancé, Isabella.

Having had a major crush on her since he was 6, he was always too shy to admit it, and there was a fear that she did not share his feelings for him. Eventually, at 13, he had plucked up the courage and told her his secret. She had stayed stunned for 30 seconds before bear-hugging him so tight Phineas saw stars.

They had stayed together since then, rarely out of sight of each other.

6 years on since that day, he was watching TV with Isabella, his heart racing.

That night, he popped the big question. Isabella leaped in joy, said yes, and bear hugged him again.

Yes, nothing seemed to be going wrong for Phineas.

Until that day...

"Mr. Flynn? Listen carefully. I am about to tell you about a conspiracy that you are involved in."

"Who are you? And how did you get this number?" Phineas replied, half thinking this was some prank caller.

"My name is unimportant, and my methods are none of your business," The mystery caller said."Please listen. You are in great danger."

"Yeah, and you're in great danger of being arrested for this if you don't tell me what's going on in a minute."

There was an intake of breath.

"There are people in Mexico who are looking to kill you, because of an invention you created."

Mexico? This lady was from Mexico? That made Phineas even more suspicious that this lady was nuts.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but if you don't hang up the phone, I will call the police." He threatened.

"It has to do with the time machine."

Phineas froze. His time machine had been a very controversial invention. On one hand, the scientific community loved the idea of going back in time to do research. On the other hand, others have claimed that it would destroy the world, and some have threatened to destroy his machine.

Some even wanted to kill him.

"One minute, that's all you have."

"There is one particular organisation that plans on using your machine against you. It isn't exactly an organisation. It is, in fact, a drug gang. I overheard their conversation about their plan, and I escaped to tell you."

"Ok, I still suspect that you are crazy but I will have a meeting with you. Can you come to Illinois?"

"No, I can't meet you. Someone is coming for you, someone from the gang. I won't be around to help."

"Why not?"

"Because they're right behind the pay phone booth I'm in."

There was a crash, a scream and the line went dead.

"Phin, what's wrong?" Isabella asked.

"We're in great danger." He gravely replied.

That's it for Chapter 2!


	3. The Plot thickens

Chapter 3

Juarez, Mexico

"Ok, I still suspect that you are crazy but I will have a meeting with you. Can you come to Illinois?"

"No, I can't meet you. Someone is coming for you, someone from the gang. I won't be around to help."

"Why not?"

"Because they're right behind the pay phone booth I'm in."

All around the booth, Santa Maria was surrounded by shadows.

People were approaching the booth, closing in on her from all sides.

She knew she was dead.

The booth door suddenly swung open with an almighty crash, and a burly man stepped in and grabbed her, trying to drag her out. She screamed for help, but the man suddenly pressed a tissue pepper to her nose.

She caught the sweet smell of chloroform, and all she saw was darkness.

When she came to, she was in a dark room. Trying to move, she found that her hands were tied and all her limbs were tied to four posts, spreading her legs wide apart.

To make matters worse, she was naked.

Seeing this, Santa Maria felt sick. She knew what was going to happen. She had seen others like her subjected to this when they committed an offence.

Nobody survived to tell the tale.

Knowing she was going to die, she wanted as much dignity as she wanted, but the prospect of what lay in store made her fear it even more.

Then, the men walked in.

There were 20 of them, all moving towards her, with just one motive. The men all carried machine pistols and knives, and she knew they would use it on her if she didn't cooperate.

Well, let them use it. She would die before revealing her secrets.

"You'll crack. Eventually, they all do." She recalled the words of her superior.

Maybe, but she would probably be dead before she cracked.

And from the door, came the one man she had never seen in the base, who had been her target.

Now the killer was the target.

Raul Hernandez Lugano was 29, and from young, he had been the victim of gang attacks. He still bored a scar on his face that was proof of it, given by a rogue gangster who had taught him how to fight, but not before he had fought Raul.

His mentor still had scars where Raul had later beaten him, but now that mentor was working with him in Raul's very own drug gang.

Slowly, his drug gang became one of the most feared in the region for their fighting skills, particularly their sting-shaped knives which contained poison from the dart frog, a deadly and venomous animal.

That weapon was the reason for Raul's choice of name.

Scorpion Mortal, meaning Dangerous Scorpion in Spanish.

Now, he stood over his captive, his eyes probing.

"Who did you call? What did you tell him?" He said in a husky voice

"I called my father."

Sighing, Raul said, "There have been others before you who have gone through this. You will not be the first."

At this, the men surrounded her.

Soon, her every orifice was covered with men, each of them pumping into her. More than one took each hole, and the pain was intense.

Finally, she told Raul who she had called and what she had said. However, she didn't reveal the entire truth about herself.

Raul lifted his hand, a signal for the men to stop.

Her body covered with semen and blood, she looked her captor in the eye.

"You'll never succeed." She spat.

"We shall see." Raul replied.

She didn't see the knife coming.

One minute, his hand was at his side. The next, it had disappeared to the hilt in her heart.

She screamed in pain, blood flowing down her naked body as she spasmed with pain.

Luckily, it was a short pain before the bullet in her skull ended her life.

Raul stood over the body of the woman. Two men immediately went over to dispose the body. She had sent a prayer to the dead baby. Now she will be amongst the pile of dead bodies, one of just thousands of dead bodies.

Raul turned to his mentor, who was also his technical assistant.

"Any news from him?"

"He has yet to report back."

"Tell me when he does" and his mentor nodded.

Raul turned to the vast machine to his left. It was a sight to behold. Hours of planning had come to fruition. Soon, his master plan will succeed.

He relished the moment the Flynn boy will see the horror of which was to be unleashed before his death.


	4. The Mystery gets deeper

Chapter 4

Despite his newfound wealth, Phineas Flynn still lived in the old house he lived in since he was young. Of course, a few modifications had been made, starting with his bed size and some old rooms had been converted to suit Phineas.

The man outside took no notice of this as he scouted around the house, trying to pinpoint weak spots. The house looked normal enough, but this man was too experienced in this field to see things like that.

His code name was Secuestrador. It meant kidnapper in Spanish.

There was a reason for that. He had made a name for himself in the business of abduction. Kids going home from school, rich businessmen, politicians surrounded by 24/7/365 security, anybody was a target to him, so long as the price was right.

That was why he was scouting the Flynn house. His target was in there, and he had to get to him.

Raul had trusted him to do this, and he couldn't betray his trust now.

Despite everything, he smiled to himself. Truth was, he had been betraying Raul since day 1.

Oh, Raul. If only you knew...

His real name was Aaron. He never told anyone his last name, so as to avoid detection.

But he had a bigger motive to kidnapping Phineas Flynn. He hoped that Jose Santa Maria had got the word to him.

He had known she would die the minute she escaped. But it had to happen. Sacrifice was essential to save the world.

Plus, he wanted a challenge. He had broken into houses before, but this should be much harder, considering Phineas' technological prowess.

After scouting for another five minutes, he spotted it. There was a tree in the backyard that looked normal enough, but upon scrutiny, he noticed a crack in the tree, in the shape of a door.

He forced his fingers into the crack, and pulled. The bark came loose to reveal a tunnel. Stepping into it, he felt a whoosh and he was zooming up, into the unknown...

He fell into the living room of the house. As soon as he realized he was in, he scanned around, looking for traps. He spotted some motion sensors, CCTV cameras, and alarms.

Nothing to show Flynn's prowess.

He was disappointed. He expected more. Looks like this was like another house, no thrill involved...

"Can I help you?"

He spun around to see a man in the way. He was tall and had red hair and a oddly triangle head.

Target sighted: Phineas Flynn.

"I somehow doubt you came for my autograph, seeing as you had been scouting around my house for almost 3 hours."

So there were cameras on the porch that he had failed to see. He cursed himself for being so dumb.

"I don't suppose you want to leave without me. You want to bring me to that gang the lady on the phone spoke to me about."

Well, at least she had got the message to him.

"Listen, Mr Flynn. Whatever Santa Maria told you is true. But not everything is what it seems. Like for one thing,I'm not going to kidnap you." He said.

This surprised the inventor.

"Then why are you here?"

He took a breath.

"Let's sit down and talk. Everything would be clearer."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Either you trust me, or I go back empty handed, get killed and they send someone else who isn't a double agent to kidnap you."

Phineas contemplated it for a while, then he called out.

"Isabella, come here."

As Isabella came into the room, she saw the intruder and was immediately on her guard.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"All that will come in time. Right now, I'm the only thing that is keeping you from death and survival."

Phineas then said, "You got 10 minutes. Go."

Chapter 4 everyone!


	5. Evil Scheme

Chapter 5

The three of them sat in the living room. Both Isabella and Phineas sat together, Secuestrador/Aaron sitting opposite them.

"All right, spill." Phineas said. It wasn't a command, but it wasn't gentle either.

"My name is Aaron. I won't tell you my last name, because that is on a need to know basis. I work for the CIA in the Mexico office."

"Why did you work for a drug gang?" Isabella said.

"For years, we've been investigating one specific drug gang in Mexico. It's got some influence in Asia, South America and the Middle East. It's relatively new. Goes by the name of Scorpion Mortal, meaning deadly scorpion in Spanish."

"The big boss in there is one fellow you don't want to mess with. Name of Raul Hernandez Lugano. 29 years old. He set up the gang when he was just 19. Pretty powerful bloke. Scorpion Mortal is the biggest drug gang in Mexico."

"Anyway, we recently heard rumours that Scorpion Mortal were planning something big. No one really knew what, but we knew it was something big. So we send in an agent to investigate."

"What happened to him?" Phineas enquired.

Aaron sighed. "He came back to us in 5 parcels. One had his head. Two had his arms. The other two... You don't want to know."

"Anyway, before that, he reported to us that he heard Raul and his cronies talking about a landmark moment in the gang's history. He spoke of them having some technology that could destroy the world. So we sent in Santa Maria, and I entered the gang as a kidnapper."

"Put simply, their plan is so evil, you won't believe it. I presume you know what the technology is?" Aaron queried.

Phineas sucked in a breath. "Santa Maria mentioned time travel. Does,that have to do with the plot?"

"You're dead on, Phineas. Time travel. They stole a time machine, don't ask me how. And they plan to harness its power to commit the evilest act in the world."

The couple waited with bated breath as Aaron continued.

"They plan to assassinate John F. Kennedy and drop a nuclear bomb on 1962 Cuba."

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with that. The most is one country is wiped off the map." Isabella said, confused.

"No, Isabella. It's worse than that." Phineas had gone very pale.

"Isabella, remember the Cuban Missile Crisis?" Aaron enquired

Isabella nodded.

"Imagine what would have happened if one of those missiles had hit the USSR or USA."

"The other side would retaliate."

"Exactly. Cuba was a communist country, and the USSR were protecting it. So they put missiles on Cuba..."

"But there was the US blockade in the way. The Russians couldn't get to Cuba." Isabella interrupted.

"The blockade was called on by Kennedy. Without him at the helm, there will be no blockade. But there's worse."

"If the Soviet missiles are destroyed by the bomb, the USSR will retaliate. They will launch their missiles against the USA. Except this time, the is no one to press the red button on the US side. The missiles will destroy the USA utterly, making it uninhabitable, while the USSR walk off scot-free."

"But why destroy the USA?"

"The USA have always been persecuting drug gangs in Mexico. Ties aren't good between the two. So by taking it out of the equation, Mexico will become another superpower in the world."

The silence that followed was impenetrable.

Phineas broke it.

"So we have to go to Mexico and stop them. We'll leave in the morning."

"Did you not hear what I said about Scorpion Mortal? They are dangerous enemies. We can't mess with them."

"So you want them to bomb the USA?" Phineas replied.

Aaron couldn't answer back.

"Isabella, you stay hear with Aaron. I'll go find some stuff we might need." Phineas said, before walking out.

As soon as Phineas was out of earshot, Aaron grabbed Isabella.

"What are you doing?" Isabella nervously asked.

"Listen, there is a secret I must tell you. Phineas can't know, though."

As he whispered his secret to her, her eyes widened with shock.

"So you're..."

"Yes, I am. But Phineas can't know. He has to find out on his own."

Isabella nodded.

But in the back of her mind, she wondered.

How would Phineas react when he found out?

That's all for Chap 5! I won't reveal the secret till much later(there's a whole chapter to it) and though this chapter may be wordy, I hope you enjoyed it!

Tell me how the evil scheme is.


	6. Remeniscence

Chapter 6

Phineas was packing in what he believed were essential things for their trip. His stash of secret rations, a bottomless backpack, and some of his own healing potions(yeah, I know it sounds magic, but it ain't). On an impulse, he packed in three guns, one for each member of their entourage. If worse came to worse, he didn't want to be caught in a firefight unarmed.

Just as he picked up his backpack, he spotted a picture on his desk. Immediately, he felt a pang of longing and wanting.

The picture was taken when he was 2. It showed him and Ferb with their father, skiing in the Alps. The two kids and their dad were so happy with each other, as though nothing could break the bond between them.

Then came that night.

Phineas still remembered that night...

Phineas, Candace and Ferb were in the ski lodge. Both their parents had went on a late skiing trip together.

They were having the time of their lives. Candace was playing with her animated dollhouse, while Phineas and Ferb were playing with Perry.

Little did they know that that their world was about to be flipped upside down.

It all started with the knock on the door.

8-year old Candace opened the door to see a policeman and their mom. She was covered with snow and was shivering.

"Miss Candace Gertrude Flynn?" The policeman queried.

Though he was two, Phineas could recognize that tone of voice anywhere. He had watched too many shows where the cops always had this tone.

Death voices, he called them.

And even though he was young, looking at the door and the people there, he knew.

He knew he had no father anymore.

He still remembered the words.

"I'm sorry, he died in the avalanche. We couldn't find the body anywhere. We presume that it won't be."

It was a while before the police left. After that, Linda called him in to her room.

"Mom, will daddy be coming home?" He asked.

There was an unimaginable silence.

"I'm sorry, Phineas. Daddy is in a better place now. He won't be coming home."

He remembered crying into her arms, yelling at the sky, "Please God, bring daddy back!"

But of course, he never did.

He remembered the memorial, the people who had come to it. They were all solemn, all mourning.

He remembered hearing Bette Midler's Wind Beneath My Wings, one of his favourite songs, and wondering if it was played for him.

Then it was over.

Phineas tried to force the memories from him.

Stop thinking of it! You got a bigger worry than this. He thought to himself.

Sighing, he left the photo on his table, then took his bags and left the room.

He could tell that something was amiss when he rendered the living room. Isabella was looking worried, like she was hiding something. Aaron was sitting on the couch, looking anxious.

Then again, who wouldn't be when plunging into the unknown?

He pulled out the three guns.

"Ok guys. Take one each. Use them only when you have to." He said.

"No need. I got some. Use those as reinforcements." Aaron replied, pulling out a Mauser pistol from his bag.

"Phineas, you're not going to kill anyone right?" Isabella asked nervously.

"Not unless I have to. Otherwise, just shoot the legs. Incapacitate them." He replied.

"Good idea. Dead bodies leave trails." Aaron said.

Phineas nodded.

"All right, here's the plan." Phineas said.

"We'll go to Mexico as captives of Aaron, then we escape and stop the gangsters."

"How are you going to?" Isabella asked.

"I...haven't really thought of that."

"Best not to. Plans have a weird and irritating way of failing. Best to improvise." Aaron said.

"All right, lets go." Phineas said.

Soon, the three of them were leaving for the airport, where they would go to Mexico.

Into the lion's den.

That's all for chapter 6! In case any of you wonder why I added the father story, it actually has a small role in the story. Don't worry, there will be some action in 2-3 chapters!

Hopefully, you guys enjoy.


	7. Into the Beast

Chapter 7

2am  
Juarez, Mexico

The plane touched down outside the outskirts of the town, where the airport was. Phineas, Isabella and Aaron all made their way through immigration. Upon discovering Phineas' identity, the guard became a little flustered, and kept asking him about his plans and all. Phineas simply said, "No comment" and walked off.

As soon as they reached the departure gates, Aaron waved to a man who was watching them. The man walked over.

"Got your message, Aaron. What's up?" The man asked.

"Phineas, Isabella, meet Willy. He's an agent with us."

"Good to meet you, Mr Flynn." He said, shaking Phineas' hand.

"And the lovely Mrs Flynn." He added, kissing her hand.

"All right, Will, enough with the pleasantries. This is important. This is perhaps our last chance to catch Raul. We need to move fast." Aaron said.

Willy sighed, "Ok, let's go." and brought them to a Mercedes parked in the underground car park.

"Isn't that too conspicuous?" asked Phineas.

"Surprisingly, most people here drive these too." Willy replied.

As they drove to the compound, Phineas couldn't stop thinking about the evil plot. How could people do such things like this? The consequences would be disastrous.

After about 10 minutes of driving, Willy turned round.

"A word of warning. You might get hit by some really bad smell in about 30 seconds. Just don't look out."

30 seconds later, the worst stench that both Isabella and Phineas ever encountered hit them.

The smell of decomposing flesh.

"Juarez is the second most dangerous city in the world, in terms of homicides. That smell is the stench of rotting corpses. You stay here for over 17 years, though, and it becomes second nature to you."

Right now, though, it seemed that they would have to bear with it.

Soon after, they reached a derelict warehouse. It looked completely run down, and would collapse any time.

"Good luck." Willy said as the trio left.

As Willy drove off, Aaron tied rope over Phineas and Isabella's wrists.

"What?" They both asked in surprise.

"For the act. I have to look like I captured you. Act like you're really scared." Aaron advised.

As they approached the building, the guard grunted something in Spanish. Aaron replied in Spanish.

After some talking, the guard moved aside, allowing Aaron to bring his two 'captives' with him.

"Please, please don't hurt us." Phineas stammered, remembering to add a stutter to show his fear.

"Shut up!" Aaron yelled, before kicking Phineas, but rather softly.

"Sorry." He mouthed.

Slowly, the three were brought into a room. It was packed with boxes and electrical things.

But they paled in comparison to what was in the centre of the room.

It was a circular machine with a gaping hole in the centre, with two antennae sticking out at the top.

The time machine.

Surrounding the machine were 13 guys. They were all bulky and strong, as Phineas could tell from the way their shirts showed their abs and chest muscles.

And in the centre of them was Raul.

Even without thinking, Phineas would have identified him. It wasn't that he was stronger than most of the people in here. He had an aura of power around him, and carried himself in that way.

"Mr Flynn? Welcome to my lair. Come, come...and let me tell you how you are going to die."


	8. Revenge

Theodor To corrina_teo

Chapter 8

"Who is the girl?" Raul asked Aaron.

"She's Flynn's fiancé. I brought her along after pointing a gun at her."

Raul was silent.

"Kill her."

It was just two words, but they were enough. Phineas placed his body in front of Isabella, blocking her from any shot.

"You want to kill her, you got to get through me first."

Raul seems to contemplate this.

Aaron interrupted. "Keep them. If all goes according to plan, they won't even survive anyway."

Raul thought for a while, then barked an order to the guards. They let their guns fall.

Raul stepped forward. "Let me tell you some things, Mr Flynn. It will make more sense."

"From young, I was always treated like dirt. I was abandoned at birth, and was forced to live on the streets. I am sure you know how many drug gangs Mexico has. Some members hang out in the alleys where many abandoned children live."

"I was frequently beaten up, and till today, I still have the scars from my childhood. Then one day, I met him. He was, and still is, my mentor. Now, he is preparing the bomb for our grand scheme."

"He taught how to fight. One day, I emerged victor in a fight against a drug gang member. Since then, I have been the most powerful drug boss in Mexico."

"I am sure you're wondering why I have a time machine. It is simple. The USA have been suppressing Mexican genius for years now. Most Mexicans feel angered by it. The USA has everything, and are well known for almost anything."

"But most people see Mexico as a drug country. We have not much else to show for it. But I plan to remedy that."

"Think! What if the USA never prospered? What if they never existed? Who would be more powerful? Mexico!"

"And that's what I plan to do. I plan to travel to the time of the Cuban Missile Crisis. I plan to assassinate Kennedy and bomb Cuba."

"Then the Soviets will think they've been provoked, and they will launch their nuclear missiles against the USA." Phineas finished.

"Your intellect is commendable. Yes, that is what I plan to do. Soon, the USA will be ashes!"

"But what about the time paradox? If you destroy the US, I won't exist. Therefore, the time machine won't exist. You'll be stuck there."

"A sacrifice I am willing to make." Raul replied.

"What does that have to do with me?" Phineas asked.

"Simple. You are the future of American science. If you are killed, American science will never progress."

"Face it, Mr Flynn. You will die. There is nothing you can do to stop it."

"The CIA and the Mexicans will stop you."

"The Mexicans? The police can be bought, the people don't care. As for the CIA, they've been trying to get at me for years. Why, I even created an avalanche in the Swiss Alps to kill one agent."

"How long ago?" Phineas' voice was strained, like he was hiding some feeling.

"17 years ago."

The words were barely out of his mouth before Phineas lunged towards him.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" He yelled.

Within seconds, Raul's guards were grabbing him and pulling him off their boss. Phineas struggled, but to no avail.

"It doesn't matter who I killed. Your father meddled with me. He deserved his death."

"Don't worry. Soon, you will join him."

"No, he won't. Not if this happens." Someone behind Raul said.

He spun around just in time to see Aaron raise his gun to the time machine.

"No, Aaron, don't!"yelled Phineas, but it was too late.

The bullet flew straight into the heart of the time machine.

"Time machine breakdown! T-minus 10 minutes, self destruct." A mechanical voice sounded.

Phineas knew what that meant.

They had just 10 minutes to escape, or they will die.


	9. Secrets told, lies revealed

Chapter 9

The minute the voice sounded, all hell broke loose. All of Raul's men ran out of the room, all trying to escape.

"Cowards!" Raul yelled. Then he turned his attention to Aaron.

"Traitor." He said, before lunging at Aaron.

Aaron dived away in the nick of time, then fired three shots at Raul. Two hit his chest, one missed.

Despite this, he managed to stand up.

"Bah! Never mind. You'll die here anyway." He said before running out.

Aaron ran over to Phineas and Isabella and untied them. The minute he was done, Phineas grabbed a gun from his bag, and zoomed for the exit.

"Phineas, where are you going?" Isabella asked.

"He killed my father. Now I'm gonna kill him." Phineas replied, his face contorted with anger. He raced out.

"Wait, Phineas!" But it was too late.

"Isabella, go after him. Remember that secret I told you?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah?"

"Time for him to know."

Isabella hesitated. "You sure? How will he react?"

"The time has come for him to know. Maybe he'll calm down after that."

"Ok" she replied, before running out.

Phineas raced after Raul, his heart pounding. He had just one target: Raul.

Soon after, he caught up with Raul. Taking aim, he fired at his knee.

Raul went down, yelling in pain. He tried to crawl away, but Phineas just shot at his other knee.

"How does it feel to be at the barrel of the gun? Now you know how your victims feel." Phineas commented.

"Death will be a welcome relief for me now. But remember this: I may die, but it won't bring your father back."

"I don't care. I want revenge. Not just for him, but for my family." Phineas said.

Taking aim, he was about to pull the trigger when...

"PHINEAS! WAIT!"

Turning around, Phineas saw Isabella running up to him.

"Isabella? What are you doing here?"

"Listen, Phineas. I have to tell you something."

"Wait till I kill this fiend." He replied.

"NO! He didn't kill your dad!" She cried out.

"How do you know?" Phineas asked.

"Because I met him."

"You couldn't have. He's dead for over 17 years." Phineas replied angrily.

"No, Phineas. Your dad is still alive. I met him...and so did you."

"Who?"

"Think, Phineas. Who have you met recently? Who could your dad be?"

Phineas thought. Who? Who could it really be?

Then it hit him.

"No... No. It can't be."

Isabella sighed.

"Yes, Phineas. It's him."

"Aaron is your father."


	10. Lovers till the end

Chapter 10

"Aaron is your father."

The words echoed in Phineas' mind. How can it be? How could his father be Aaron? It seemed so wrong!

Yet, he realized there were a lot of similarities between them. The blue eyes, intelligence, lots of stuff.

"I'm so sorry. Aaron told me not to tell you. He wanted you to find out yourself."

"Don't you see? No matter how evil Raul is, you can't kill him. He's innocent of your father's murder."

"Whether you kill me now or spare me, it does not matter. I will still die." Raul piped up.

"The CIA will kill me anyway."

"And you deserve no less, you scumbag. I am so close to pulling the trigger and planting a bullet in your head right now. So shut up." Phineas retorted.

"Guys, I can't turn off the self destruct sequence. We need to get out of here now!" Aaron came running up.

"Sure thing, dad. You got a lot of explaining to do. Like why did you fake your death? Why did you abandon us for 17 years?"

He was about to answer when...

BOOM!

"That is the storage room. Your time machine has been destroyed." Phineas told Raul.

"Ha! But neither will you survive. The time machine is set to blow this entire place up. You have... 2, maybe 3 minutes."

"Great. Can my luck get any worse?" Phineas asked.

The sound of bullets filled the air. Turning round, the trio saw Raul's henchmen firing at them.

Yes, it could.

"Run!" Aaron yelled.

As they ran for the exit, the air was filled with cordite and whizzing with bullets.

"Phineas!" Isabella cried out.

Turning round, he saw a bullet hit Isabella in the leg.

"No!" He turned round, and ran to her, shielding her from other bullets.

"Phineas, leave her! We need to go!" Aaron yelled

"I'm not leaving her!"

"Phineas, go! Leave me!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

He turned to Aaron.

"Bye, dad. Tell mom I love her."

"NO! I'm not losing you now!"

"Go dad! Please!"

A moment of silence.

"Fine." He ran off.

Turning back to Isabella, he whispered, "I'm never going to leave you."

And as they kissed, everything seemed to evaporate, everything condensing into the one moment.

Then they were just waiting for the end.

Aaron watched as the building blew up. His eyes were welling with tears. No way anyone could have survived that explosion.

But he had a job to do. He pulled out his mobile and dialled a number.

"Hello? Mr Panetta? Mission unsuccessful. Target was killed in a bomb blast."

"We know. And we offer our condolences for your son's death. But the world is better without that scumbag Raul. Get yourself back to base."

3 weeks later...

USA, 2pm  
The bell towers of Illinois tolled as the people weeped. They made their way to 36 Maple Drive, where the funeral was to take place of the tragic death of the greatest kid inventor the world had ever known.

UK, 8am  
The clock tower Big Ben toiled 8 times, marking 8am. The crowd congregated around the tower weeped and grieved. The world would not be the same.

Africa, 10am  
The entire continent of Africa each held their own ceremonies for the memorial. News of the death of him hit the continent hard, and he would be sorely missed.

Japan, 5pm.  
People braved the cold weather as they made their way to the Akihabara district in Tokyo, where his inventions had changed the world. In the middle of the square was a giant pillar, with his face and picture. They bowed as one to pay their last respects.

Rarely were all the continents of the world gathered to do the similar thing. Yet, despite the different time zones, they mourned as one the death of a young man and his wife, one who had saved the world, but at the price of their own lives.

Langley, Virginia  
The man stood at the giant glass panel, looking down at the Kryptos statuette,where a crowd had gathered. It was one place Phineas had almost succeeded, almost cracking the 4th part of Kryptos.

He should be down there, mourning as well. But the boss had told him not to.

As he watched, someone walked up.

"Sad day, huh? Kid was good. Should have survived longer." He said.

"Yeah, he should have. But at least he died happy." The man replied.

He took one last look at Kryptos, then left.

His eyes were full of tears when he read the report on his table.

"In commemoration of this hero, the Mexican government will be erecting a new statue of his likeness, in the spot of the wreckage."

He turned the report around.

On a picture was a picture of the statue. Underneath the statue were words carved in.

Phineas Flynn  
1998-2017  
Isabella Garcia Shapiro  
1998-2017

Lovers in life, and in death.  
Not even death can tear them apart.  
Two great lives lost in tragedy  
Yet their legacy lives on in our hearts.

Rest in peace.

"Yes, my son. Rest in peace." The man thought.

All around the world, the cry resounded for the young man who just wanted to make the world better.

Never again would the world be the same.

Never again would there be another Phineas Flynn.

That caps of this story. Yes, I know some will say I'm cruel for killing them, and I apologise for it. Still, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
